ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensemble Stars! Master Guide
In the process of a major update for this guide. Only halfway done but already added A TON of information. Hopefully...your questions have already been answered in the update~ Sen (talk) 11:15, October 30, 2016 (UTC) The overall Gameplay of Ensemble Stars is a simple card based game, with simple strategy but leaning mainly towards interaction with the characters and stories. Gameplay is planned to be enhanced near the future. ---- Enstars Master Guide: The links with a # will lead you to a different heading in the page. (For example, How to Download the Game: will lead you to the first header.) If there's any Information missing, feel free to put your suggestions in the comments! How to Download the Game: Tutorial See Introduction to the Game Beginner Tasks Navigation 'Title Screen' Home Menu (My Room) School Map Student's Profile Page Settings App Settings Name change How to transfer Game Data to another Device How to Redeem Codes Items More information on items can be found here **NOTE: Due to the addition of Revival Events items now last till after the 3 day revival period is over. Story See Story and Yumenosaki Private Academy Cards See Characters & Category:Cards Cards List Sorting Options Card Details |- | List of Live Skills & Lesson Skills List of cards by Lesson Skill & Live Skill (This is outdated by the way) A more detailed guide on Jewel drop skills can be found here. |- | Extra Info About Cards *There is a card limit of 100 cards in the game, however cards may be stored away in the album to avoid reaching the limit. *In regards to receiving duplicates of the same card, they will be automatically fused to same card and will result in a "Limit Break", where the card level increases and unlocks extra nodes in the Idol Road. **A card may only receive up to a total of four limit breaks. **Other duplicates afterwards will be turned into points and sent to the gift box. |- | How to take cards out of the Album #Go to the selected character's Student's Profile Page. #Click the "Card Album" button. #Find the card you want to take out and select it. #The card's details will be shown #Click the red button to take it out of album. :*The red button will return to back to being a "To Student's Classroom" button. |} Unit 'Unit Formation' 'Unit Skills' Produce Lessons Officially Lessons are called, "Produce Lessons," but people often just shorten it to "Lessons." Lessons are the main way to level up your cards and increase your rank. See the Lesson Category page for a detailed list of all available lessons. 'Lesson Navigation' 'Lesson Information' 'More About Lessons' 'Lesson Menu' 'Fever' 'Jewels' Also seen in Items |- | Checking Total Jewel Count There's no super easy way to check your Total Jewel Count from the Main Menu (get with the times Happy Elements!!) so you'll have to make do with the old fashioned (but still easy) way. To see your total Jewel count you'll have to access it from a card. #Tap the Card menu button at the bottom of the screen. #Tap any card to see their details. #Tap the Advance (yellow button) to see their Idol Road. #Tap the bottom-left button underneath the card's Total stats. #The window that slides in to the right are your total Jewel count. |} Missions Mini Events See Mini Events Intimate Events See Intimate Events Dream Idol Festival (PvP) Scouting See Scouting Events See'' Event Guide'' Other Campaigns Click the banner to see the pages Character's Birthday Useful Tips Mission Tips Other Links Category:Game Guides